


Distant Thoughts

by Cinnamean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bleeding Out, Death, Gen, Injury, Langst, My boy needs some love, Violence, rain (ish?), self hate, undertones of Hance because I can't resist, varadero beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamean/pseuds/Cinnamean
Summary: Lance couldn’t remember the last time he found it this hard to breathe.His team thinks he's being overdramatic and leave him on the planet below while they work on fighting the Galran fleet. Little do they know that Lance is more injured than they think.Based on prompt: "Lance is dying, and he's sad because he never got to see Earth again, then it starts raining, however, the rain definitely isn't water. (acid rain?) and every drop brings him so much more pain than he though possible, but he ignores it and his mind goes back to all those days in the rain with his family and he's happy." (promptsforvoltron - tumblr)





	Distant Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to promptsforvoltron (tumblr) for letting me write their prompt! Fair warning, I strayed a bit simply cause my mind went all over the place, so it doesn't fit the description 100%. Sorry it took so long, but I had testing all week and was dead by the time the day was over. 
> 
> So, take my trashy writing and possibly enjoy it.

Lance couldn’t remember the last time he found it this hard to breathe.

 

His whole body ached as if he was run over be a freight train. Correction, five freight trains. He grimaced when he felt clots of blood come up with his coughs, the red liquid hitting his chest and dripping down his armor. Said chest was heaving loudly, shaking breaths being inhaled slowly with more effort than usual. Lance’s hand clutched to his side, trying and failing to stop the heavy bleeding gushing from his open wound.

 

Was he dreaming? No, this felt too real; his surrounding were too vivid for him to be asleep.

 

When his lion crash landed on the planet below the battle, he hadn’t expected the damage to be this bad. Serves him right for never wearing the safety belt despite everyone’s warnings. He woke up blearily, thrown halfway across the cockpit, his helmet miraculous on his head and relatively undamaged minus the large crack across the visor. His comm was working fine, but no matter how much he begged for help from his teammates, they dismissed him with a sigh.

 

“It’s not that bad, Lance. Just fly back up here so we can form Voltron and get some rest already.”

 

Lance tried to tell them Blue was offline and not responding, but it became obvious that everyone had put him on mute after all of his “whining”. 

 

After that, Lance made his best attempt to disinfect and bandage the wound. He flinched too much from the weird Altean disinfectant to actually clean the gash and his hands shook too hard to hold the bandages. Despite his situation, he found it hard to focus with his throat feeling like it was being choked and tears welling in his eyes blocking his vision.

 

What happened after that was just a hazy blur in his memory. He barely remembered his breakdown when his teammates continued to ignore him. His helmet was thrown to the ground, shattering the visor completely. After punching the walls in frustration (and busting open his knuckles in the process), he crawled (dragged himself) out of his lion and out to the open planet using the last of his adrenaline.

 

Luckily, the atmosphere was suitable for humans to breathe in. The “grass” was a meadows of flossy pink that tickled Lance’s face when he struggled to get out into the open. He left a trail of blood behind him, staining the rosy sod a crimson red.

 

When his head hurt so much his head spun and his muscles screamed in agony, Lance finally dropped to the ground with a huff, his face pressed against the sour-smelling soil. With the last of his strength, he pushed himself over onto his back so he could at least die looking up at the sky. He had hoped it would look like Earth’s wide, open blue skies, but it was a murky indigo with grey-tinged clouds.

 

“Guess this is it for me, huh?” Lance said to nobody except himself. His brow was knotted from exerting himself and body was sticky with sweat, blood, and now tears. 

 

Tears dribbled off the side of his face and trailing uncomfortably into the shell of his ear. The teen sobbed loudly, clutching at his side harder, trying to make the pain go away with even more pain. They would probably cancel each other out, right?

 

Lance coughed a soft laugh, flecks of blood and spit flying. “Math isn’t exactly my field of expertise. Should probably leave that to Pidge and Hunk,” he breathed tiredly.

 

Lance lost track of the time as he watched the clouds roll by in the sky. It was obvious that his team wasn’t coming for him any time soon, so he would just have to wait for help. Well, if he didn’t bleed out before they got here that is. Although, he was not sure whether or not they would even miss him is he were to disappear.

 

Eventually, his mind began to wander to the more negative side of his thoughts. 

 

If this was where is grave was going to be, he regretted not being able to see Earth one last time. He missed his family so much. One of his biggest regrets would be not writing more letters home. He wondered what his mom thought when he had suddenly disappeared into thin air. What did the Garrison tell her? Did they miss him as much as he missed them? Were they still mourning over him, or had they moved on by now?

How long had it even been?

 

Lance closed his eyes with a sad, shaky sigh. When his were eyes shut, there was hardly even a difference between this planet and Earth. If he just tried hard enough, then maybe he could…

 

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself lounging on the grassy hills next to Varadero Beach where the tourists hadn’t been able to touch yet. This was where he came to calm down as a kid after stressful days. The seagulls cried loudly over his head and Lance didn’t realize how much he missed the sounds of Earth. The clear ocean waves crashed on the shore and the wind blew through his hair, tousling it gently. He curled his toes in the soft, green grass, pulling out strands and letting them fly free in the breeze. The salty sea air welcomed his senses and Lance took a deep breath, reaching out for the scent and desperate not to forget the feeling. 

 

In his peripheral, he saw someone sit next to him. Turning his head slightly, he saw his mom beside him, a gentle, slightly pained smile on her face as she looked out to the beach in front of them. Lance reached out for her hand, squeezing it gently, desperate for his mother’s touch. 

 

She never squeezed his hand in return, but she did not move away either. The wind blowed through her curly brown hair and he drank in every detail before she would disappear again. The way she tucked her hair behind her ear, how the sides of her eyes crinkled as she smiled, and the way the sun illuminated her face. Lance started to notice his other family appear next to him; the twins snuggled to his side and his sister Maria sitting in his lap and holding his free hand. His older brother stood behind Lance with his arm slung around their father’s shoulders. His cousins, grandparents, aunts, and uncles all appeared by him, all looking out to the sea with him.

 

None of them looked Lance in the eye, but simply seeing them brought him some form of bittersweet comfort. He felt tears roll down has face again, but he made no move to wipe them away. 

 

The sunny skies suddenly turned stormy, droplets of rain sprinkling the sand and the top go Lance’s head. He squeezed his mom’s hand tighter, not wanting to let go ever again.

 

The storm slowly got worse. Trees blowed violently and rain fell in sheets, soaking Lance to the bone with freezing cold water. Yet, his family stayed by his side. They were unmoving, as if the rain did not affect them at all. 

 

A bolt of thunder crashed loudly, jolting Lance awake.

 

He shot upright, groaning when his side gave a sharp pain. The indigo sky was now a dark green, the clouds raining down some sort of liquid. Lance held out his hand, only to pull it away disappointingly when it was not water. 

 

The strange liquid soaked the ground, flooding the pink fields until they were drowning in the oily yellow fluid. Lance sat on the mushy ground, his black under armor soaked and plastered to his body even more so than usual. His side was still bleeding, but it was now more of an ooze than a gush. Whatever the liquid falling from the sky was, it stung the gash on his side with pinpricks of pain.

 

He wondered how long he had been here for.

 

The storm showed no signs of stopping and there was no way Lance was going to be able to crawl his way back to Blue with how much blood he had lost. So, he laid back down in the puddle of rain and his own blood in defeat. 

 

The rain hit his face like bullets, but he was too weak to get up anymore. His hands and feet were numb from the cold and he felt his whole body begin to shake. Breathing was still difficult for him, seeing as every breath he took sounded and was like a desperate gasp for air. The thought crossed his mind that maybe he had broken a rib. Did that mean internal bleeding? Well, not like it matters since he is going to die here anyway.

 

Where was his team? Did they defeat the fleet of Galran ships yet? Had they forgotten about him?

 

Of course they did, they’re probably waiting for him to stop whining and get back to the castle already. They weren’t going to look for him. If he did die, he would easily be replaceable. Blue was the most gentle and trusting lion. Maybe Allura would take his place as the blue paladin. She would probably be better at flying than he was.

 

Lance felt Blue’s presence in his mind, the lion lightly scolding him for thinking such negative thoughts.

 

“Ah, you’re back on now,” Lance breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank goodness. Hey, could you tell the team that I’ll miss them? Even if they don’t come for me.”

 

Blue did what Lance thought was the equivalent of a whine.

 

“Shh, it’s alright, beautiful. Allura and the others will find you a better paladin than me, not that it would be hard. Tell Pidge goodbye for me. She’s always reminded me of my sister, Maria. Then tell Keith that he wasn’t as bad as I said he was. Actually, he was pretty cool, kinda wish I was more like him.”

 

Lance coughed harshly, feeling more blood come from his mouth and trickle down the corner of his mouth. “Shiro was definitely space dad. Wish I got to spend more bonding moments with the dude. Hunk is my best bro, please tell him not to worry too much without me. We have always been together since we were kids and he’s like my brother now. Allura was strict with me, but I still like her. Not in the romantic way, though. Oh, and tell her I’m sorry for all those pick up lines I said.”

 

Another coughing fit shook his body.

 

“Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man. Please tell him I’m grateful for all the times he’s talked to me. All of his stories were pretty cool, even if I dozed off for some of them and others didn’t really like them. He reminds me of a cool, crazy uncle. Make sure you tell them all that I love them, okay?” Blue purred sadly. 

 

“It’s alright, baby,” Lance cooed weakly, too tired to talk properly.

 

“I-If you ever see my family… Tell them I’m sorry,” Lance slurred, barely even awake. “Tell them I’m sorry I wasn’t a good enough hero. Like, I was a pretty sucky Superman, ain’t gonna lie.” He tried to laugh, but it hurt too much. “I couldn’t keep the Earth safe, I couldn’t keep them safe… I let them down.”

 

The rain started to calm down as he slowly lost his consciousness. The bullets changed to soft pattering against his cheeks, the liquid still biting at his cuts. He was barely aware when someone called his name, his eyelids barely flickering in recognition.

 

Someone had picked him up from the puddle, cradling him close to their chest.

 

“Oh my gosh, guys, I need help! I found Lance, he’s lost a lot of blood. Like, a lot a lot of blood. Guys, he’s so pale, what do I do?!”

 

Ah, it was Hunk. Good old, reliable Hunk. 

 

“…’unk,” Lance croaked, struggling to open his eyes. He saw his friend meet his gaze, the other clearly panicking as he held him.

 

“Lance! Lance, I need you to stay with me, buddy. Can you do that? Don’t fall asleep.”

 

Lance laughed weakly, leaning into Hunk’s soft, firm chest. “’s alright, bud. I’ll be fine.”

 

“Hey, no! No sleeping! Please, stay awake!” Hunk cried loudly, jostling Lance in an attempt to keep his eyes from slipping shut. “Team, hurry! Coran, healing pod immediately! Lance, please!”

 

“‘m sorry…” Lance murmured before going limp in his friend’s arms. 

 

Hunk stood in shock, desperately calling out the boy’s name with no response. The rest of the team ran towards Hunk, but they all knew as soon as they saw Lance that they were too late.

 

The previous blue paladin slept peacefully and for eternity, his smile absent from his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok yeah that's all I got the ending is so abrupt. Bye bye Lance it's been real see you on the other side. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave a comment! Trust me I live for praise *u*


End file.
